


Kindred Spirits

by Griddlebone



Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Female Characters, Female-Centric, Femslash, Fluff, POV Female Character, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griddlebone/pseuds/Griddlebone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of might-have-beens focusing on Lily and Camille, and the relationship they might have had. Unrelated drabbles. (Mild) Femslash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Each piece of this collection is written for femslash100, so they will all be between 100 and 250 words in length.

"You didn't kill me when you had the chance," Lily murmurs. "Why?"

Lily's eyes are filled with confusion… and compassion, and a little bit of something else that Camille can't quite name. Camille stares at her, unwilling to explain her true motive. Instead she clings ever harder to the crumbling foundations of her world: _I am evil to the core. I love Dai Shi._

Lily expects a response.

Rather than admit the truth, Camille says, "I pay my debts."

And although the hated Yellow Ranger says nothing, and does not reveal Camille's secret, Camille knows that Lily sees right through her.


	2. Transition

"I'm not sure I'm ready for this," Camille confesses. For the first time in her long life, she isn't certain of her path. It's difficult to accept that much of what she has always believed about herself – and the world around her – was fundamentally wrong, but she's trying.

Lily flashes a brilliant smile and gives Camille's hand a squeeze.

"Of _course_ you're ready," Lily says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

When she speaks, it's easy to want to be good.

Camille manages a weak smile, and vows that someday she'll be good enough to deserve Lily.


	3. Missed Signs

Somehow she missed the signs. Looking back, Lily isn't quite sure how she managed it, but she had no idea. She stares for a moment as her mind struggles to process what Camille just told her. "What?" she asks, buying time.

"It isn't Dai Shi I love," Camille confesses again. Her voice isn't quite as low - or as almost seductive - as the first time, but she has that same sad half-smile on her face.

Lily is almost afraid to ask. Almost. But she needs to hear Camille's answer. "If not Dai Shi, then who?"

Camille leans close to whisper, "You."


	4. Easy

Leaves rustle quietly in a soft breeze; Camille watches idly as they move, swaying back and forth in gentle motion. She's never felt so _peaceful_ before. Lying in Lily's arms, staring up at the bits of sky that peek past the leaves above them, calm washes over her.

She wishes she could tell Lily _thank you_ and _I've never felt like this before_ , but somehow she can't seem to find the words.

But then Lily smiles and Lily's fingers gently tilt her head to the side and their lips meet, and it turns out she didn't need the words, anyway.


	5. Opposite Sides

"I can't just stop being evil because you want me to," Camille said icily.

"Why not? Don't you want to stop being evil?"

Camille did not answer; Camille did not _have_ an answer. She wanted to stop being evil, yes, if that was the cost of being with Lily. 

But she had always been evil, and her alliance had always been with Dai Shi. She could hardly believe that she had fallen so hard and so fast for Lily… but she had.

And now, as a result, she actually wanted to be good.

If only it could be that simple.


	6. Finding Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been suffering from some pretty severe writer's block. Turns out the solution was more Lily/Camille.

Sleep often eluded Camille. Although she had given up her immortality it seemed she still had little need for rest after spending thousands of years hidden in a wall with nothing to do but sleep and wait. She lost track of how many nights she sat awake and fumed, furious at her body's unwillingness to be 'normal'.

But that all changed when she moved in with Lily. Warm and cozy with Lily's arms around her, listening to the soothing sound of her lover's breathing, sleep came as easily to Camille as harnessing the power of her chameleon spirit ever had.


	7. The End of Her Rope

As another long day at the Pai Zhuq academy came to a close, Camille had officially reached the end of her rope. Starting over at the academy had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now, after her umpteenth day spent struggling to grasp the new techniques… she groaned in frustration.

Strong hands gripped her shoulders, gently massaging. Continuing her soothing movements, Lily leaned close and asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's hard being a novice again," Camille admitted. "Harder than I thought it would be."

Lily, ever sympathetic and understanding, smiled gently and nuzzled her neck. "You'll get it," she said. "I have faith in you."

Camille relaxed into her arms. "I hope faith is enough."

If she sounded cynical still, it was because she was still afraid of failure, but somehow knowing Lily believed in her made learning the Pai Zhuq ways seem a little bit less impossible.


	8. Unfamiliar

Camille stood naked in front of the mirror, dubious. The human body was hers, had always been hers, and had come to feel like home in the days since the final confrontation with Dai Shi… and yet it still seemed alien, like she was looking at someone else and not herself. With clothes on, she could hide the insecurity. Without them… that was a different story.

"You can stop worrying," Lily murmured from somewhere behind her, not yet visible in the mirror. For some reason, Camille would have felt better to see Lily reflected beside her. "You're still you."

"You think so?" Camille asked, more of herself than of Lily.

Lily finally appeared in the mirror an instant before wrapping her arms around Camille and resting her head gently on Camille's bare shoulder. Camille leaned into her, enjoying the feeling of Lily's cheek against her.

Lily smiled. "I know so."


End file.
